Aggie Remembers
by Artsywriter1992
Summary: "Leave me alone" I hissed at him. I didn't want to hear what he has to say, I told him to go but he didn't stayed away. I was about to turn away but he slowly got up and said, "No. No I'm not leaving just listen to me." Short. Agatha's POV.


To start things off here is my first ParaNorman fanfic.

Disclaimer: ParaNorman belongs to Lakia Studios and Focus Features

Enjoy…

* * *

Aggie Remembers

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

I saw the towns' people stop, they drop all their weapons. They were now acting friendly to the victims who accused me of witchcraft. I was so angry, it just didn't made sense to me. Why did they stop?

I wanted those people to torture them. They were just lifeless corpses now, they don't deserve kindness or peace, and they didn't show me kindness or gave my restless soul peace. Something boiling inside me snapped. I started to destroy everything around me, anything that resembled a witch. I'm not a witch! My thunder storms increased, my strong winds blowing everything away, the people started screaming and running away. Good, I wanted that.

I continued doing this for a long time that I almost didn't notice the sound in the forest. It was the sound of people talking and walking in the forest. 'Are they looking for me?' I thought of this. I didn't want them to come near so I used all my power to block their path. Twisting and bending the trees into walls. But I heard the noise of walking again. Whoever it was this person was walking slowly towards me.

Then I heard a voice, it called out to me. "Uh… hello?"

I insanity recognized that voice, it was from the boy who confronted me and stop the mob. "You're not welcome here, go away" I threaten.

The boy step closer, "I really need to speak with you."

I could hear a hint of fear in his voice as he got closer. Why does he want to talk to me if he's afraid? Doesn't he understand that I want to be alone? But still, I was a little curious about him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Norman, Norman Babcock. You don't know me but I know you. We're actually the same you and I"

How could he say that? We nothing alike! He didn't have to feel the painful rope noose around his neck. He didn't go though a trial with everyone glaring at me with hatful glares. He didn't carry the anger and pain to the grave like how I died. He was a boy of course, boys never seem to understand girls.

"You're not dead!"

"Well, apart from that…"

"And you're a boy!"

"Well, yeah, that too" he agreed.

Who was he kidding? He'll never understand me because we're both different. I was getting upset so I shouted at him, "You're not like me at all!"

"I-I know how you feel" he said.

Yeah right. He was properly lying to me again. I don't know what he went through in his life but I know it's not the same. "No you don't! You don't know anything about me."

"I know your name is Agatha Prendergast."

"What?" That got my attention. I was so shocked that he did know me. How he knows my name I wasn't sure. What else does he know? I pondered on this still but he continued to talk. "And, I know that you're tired. I mean, it's really late and…it's been a long night. And we're only, eleven years old and…"

I had enough; I didn't want to hear Norman talk anymore. I wasn't even tired and if he thought he could put me back to sleep like that old man did, he thought wrong. I want to scare him away and never come back. I whispered quietly right in his ear. "I don't want to go to sleep and you can't make me."

Using my powers again I rose all the tree roots and turn into spikes. I strike at him but Norman was able to dodge them. He wasn't even running away, he was running towards me getting closer and closer. That wasn't supposed to happen. I use all the roots to create a wall but he somehow jump through it and landed on his back. I was now frustrated that he passed that obstacle. I was so angry that I decided to revile myself to Norman, if he wants to challenge me then so be it. As he got up I rose from the ground and stare at him and he stared back. There was something…familiar about him, but I quickly ignored that feeling. I saw that he had nothing with him, it looks like I won't go back to sleep after all.

"I burned the book into dust!" I reminded him, "Now I don't have to listen to that stupid story anymore!"

I shot lighting bolts right at him, pushing him away from me. This was my final warning. I shot two more as he was push against the spike wall. He collapsed to his knees breathing heavily.

"Leave me alone" I hissed at him. I didn't want to hear what he has to say, I told him to go but he didn't stayed away. I was about to turn away but he slowly got up and said, "No. No I'm not leaving just listen to me."

I couldn't believe it. He just got up after all that, after what I threw at him? He was really different than the others who put me back to sleep. Norman was so determined to talk to me. I know he was going to tell me that same fairytale. I hate listening to that story!

Norman walks towards me, "Uh, once a upon time, long ago, there was a little girl."

"What?" I said looking at him confused. From what I remembered that's not how the story went. What is he trying to do?

He looks up, starting right at my eyes as he told the story. "A little girl, who was different…who was different from the other people from her village."

He was telling the story about me. No, I didn't want that, I don't want to remember. Was he purposely trying to hurt me by bringing up my past? I don't want to remember any of it. "I'm NOT listening!"

I divide into four and surround him, just to tease him and scare him. When he's not looking I push him hard but he didn't stop talking.

"She could see and do thing that no one would understand", he said hint of fear in his voice but he didn't stop, "and that made them scared of her."

He was right about that. All the grown-ups were scared of me, they all stayed away because I can see the ghosts. I remembered, the older kids, they would throw rocks at me and called a witch. My eyes were starting to well up. I don't want to cry I was tired of crying.

"I don't like this story."

Norman continued telling the story as while I was still circling him, creating a filed of energy. He cried out, "She turns away from everyone and became sad and lonely, and had no one to turn to."

That wasn't true. There…there was someone, that person was always there for me. Why can't I remember the face? My head was staring to hurt, the more I tired to remember the more my head was hurting. I didn't want hear more I just wanted this pain to stop. Stop. Stop. Stop.

"STOP IT!"

I exploded the energy of lighting blowing most of the forest down. All the trees were cooked and smoked; the bark was stained black and crisped. I rose from the ground and watch Norman. I thought that was enough to shut him up but once again he slowly got up, holding his arm in pain.

"The more she turns away from people, the more they were scared of her. And they did something terrible."

I gasped realizing what he was going to say next.

"They became so scared, that they took her away and they killed her!"

"NO!" Then all of a sudden all the bad memoires came flooding back to me. I saw flashes of my past. I saw angry people yelling at me, the older kids throwing rocks at me, the day I was hanged… My head was hurting again.

"But, even though she was dead, something in her came back."

"Stop!"

"And this part of her it wouldn't go away not after 300 years."

The pain was throbbing me like my head was going to split any second. The flashback continued speeding in my mind almost giving me a headache. The pain was becoming so unbearable to handle that I was getting angrier. I wanted these flashbacks to stop, I don't want to hear this story anymore. "SHUT UP!"

"And the longer it stayed, the less there was of the little girl."

I screamed. I just lost it and screamed out. All the sorrow, all my pain, all I see now was blinding rage. Lighting bolts stroked everywhere to the earth. The ground was shaking and was cracking. The burned trees disappeared expect the one behind me, for some reason this tree was special to me. Rocks were floating in a heavy green mist around us. Norman noticed the ground breaking. I hate him. I will teach him a lesson!

"I'll make you SUFFER!"

"Why?" he asked as he grab hold of the rocks.

"Because….because…"

Wait. Why do I need to make him suffer? I remembered everything because of the story but, he wasn't really hurting me. I…. I don't know.

"Because you want everyone to hurt, just as much as you are" said Norman as climb back on the rock, "so whenever you wake up, you play this mean game but you don't play fair.

He jumps to the nearest rock.

Fair? Why should I play fair to them? They were dead, it shouldn't matter to me. After what they done to me I show them no forgiveness. "They've hurt me."

"So hurt them back?"

Of course I hurt them back. "I wanted everyone to see how rotten they were." I wanted to show the living what kind of monsters they were. And I would watch them flee in terror and hurt by the living just like what they did to me.

Norman jumps to the tree root and started to climb up. He said "Your just like them Agatha."

What, that's not true. "No I'm not!"

"You're a bully!"

"NO. I'M. NOT!"

How dare him to say that to me! I'm nothing like those people, they're the monsters not me! Angered I became one with the tree and use my powers again to blow him away. He screamed in shocked. I used the wind to push him back smacking him to tree and I did it again and again. But then, I realized what I was doing. I let him go, he quickly grab one of the braches of tree as it tip over. He climbs back up to his feet.

"They done something awful but, that doesn't you should too, all that left of you is mean and horrible."

"That's not true." It just can't be. But then again, I was hurting Norman. Maybe I am a monster.

"Then stop! This is wrong and you know it. You spent so long remembering the bad people that you forgotten the good ones."

He was right again. When I was having those flashbacks all I could see was the ones who hate me. I don't have any memories of me being happy, only bad ones. That's why I didn't want to remember anything I just didn't want to relive it. I let all of things feeling get to me and I hurt so many people mostly to Norman.

He steps closer to me trying to reach my hand, "There must have been someone who love you and cared for you. You don't remember them?"

I'm tired of remembering. Even if I try to remember I would only think of the bad things. I know that there was someone but it wouldn't clear for me. I don't think anyone loved me, if I'm really I'm a monster then there's nothing Norman can do to help me. I can't take it anymore.

"Leave me alone!"

"But you're not alone", said Norman as he came closer to reaching out, "You have to remember."

I can't. I can't do it. I just want to be left alone forever.

"Keep away from me!"

"Remember!"

He grabs my hand and everything around us lit up. Everything went blank. Something cleared in my mind like a thick fog was lifted up. I finally remembered something, something that wasn't a bad memory. I saw a face with rosy cheeks, beautiful eyes, and a warm smile. At that instant I know who it was, it was the person who protected me, who loved me.

"_Mommy?" _


End file.
